Technologies for moving targets such as robots existing in real spaces as intended by operators have evolved across many disciplines ranging from industrial robots to toys. In these technologies, a user basically manipulates a controller that is connected to a target (hereinafter may be referred to as a “robot” as a typical name) in a wired or wireless manner. The manipulation content is input to the robot as a signal. As a result, the robot interprets the signal or executes therein a program prepared in advance, thus allowing the robot to operate.